Petite Discussion entre 4 Yeux
by Mokalyne
Summary: Draco est revenu de l'enfer, mais il a changer. Sa relation avec harry survivra t'elle a ca ?


Petit discussion entre 4 Yeux

**.Oo**

Deux mois … Cela faisait deux mois que Draco avait disparu. Et quand il revenait, il m'ignorait comme si rien ne s'était passé ! J'étais dans une rage noire et en même temps une sourde inquiétude me prenait aux tripes. Qu'est ce qui avait pu se passé pour que l'amoureux possessif et Serpentard que j'avais avant son dépars me revienne sous les traits d'un Draco froid et distant … ? S'il avait perdu la mémoire, il serait redevenu comme avant, non ? Froid, hautain et virulent ! Il m'aurait attaqué … Fustigé … Engueulé !

Tournant la tête vers la table des serpentard, je posais mon regard sur lui, mais tout ce que je reçu en retour fut un regard vide et sans émotion pour ma personne … Non, ça je ne supportais pas. Cri moi dessus ! Au moins ne m'ignore pas …

Me levant de table comme une Furies, abandonnant mes amis qui ne comprenaient pas les pauvres, je sortis de la salle en dégageant des nuages de haine et de rancœur autour de moi …

Je ne pouvais me plaindre à personne, vu que personne n'était au courant de notre relation, tout le monde le trouvait changé, moins chiant, plus tolérant. Le fait qu'on ne se batte plus plaisait les professeurs. Quand je marmonnais que Malfoy m'ignorait et que ce n'était pas normal, on me disait immature.

Présentement je suis dans a l'angle derrière les toilettes de Mimi, et je tisse ma toile. J'ai tendu un piège à Draco. Je lui ai envoyé un mot de la part du Professeur Snape lui disant de le rejoindre la, qu'il avait quelque chose de sa mère à lui donner. Pourquoi pas en bas dans les cachots ? Parce que ce ne serait pas assez secret tient donc. Donc la j'attends mon Dragon, et quand il passera a ma portée, je l'attraperais par le bras et le jetterai dans les toilettes … Il viendra, je le sais … Je le sens …

Quand j'entendis les pas résonner dans le couloir, j'inspirais profondément. Il était 22h, le couvre feu était déjà passé, ça ne pouvait être que lui … Enfin je l'espérais … Quand cette personne tourna a l'angle, sans regarder son visage, j'attrapais son bras et la jetais dans les toilettes avant de l'y suivre … Petit discussion s'impose ...

**.Oo**

"

-**Tu veux du jus de citrouille Drago?**

-...

**-Du thé alors?**

-...

-**Tu veux manger de la tarte au citron ? Tu as terriblement maigri...**

-.._Non merci"_

Totale effervescence en son passage. Murmures et intérêts incessants pour ses faits et gestes. Regards constamment braqués sur lui. Voilà le quotidien de Drago Malfoy depuis son retour à Poudlard. Situation des plus désagréables n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, notre petit blond s'en fichait éperdument. Il avait d'autres choses en tête. Bien trop peut être, d'ailleurs...Mais commençons par le commencement : Retrouvé endormis contre l'une des serres de l'école, Drago dû alors subir les cases "infirmerie" et "bureau de la directrice". Rien de bien concluant en ressorti... Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot sur sa mésaventure... Il ne pouvait pas. Non, pire : Il ne voulait pas. Quelque chose lui intimait de ne rien dire. Cette chose qui guidait presque chacun de ses actes, de ses paroles. Cette même chose qui lui donnait l'impression d'être que semi-éveillé, qu'après avoir vécu autant de temps dans les ténèbres, toute cette vivacité, toute cette vie ne pouvait être normale. Comme si... Comme si elle pouvait lui être étrangère à son rôle ici. Cela le perturbait quelque peu... Mais il y avait pire... Ce regard émeraude ne le lâchant pas en ce moment même dans la grande salle, par exemple.

*Harry...*

Délaissant la serpentarde qui essayait tant à l'engraisser – le choixpeau ne se serait pas trompé dans sa répartition?- il fixa de manière absente le Gryffondor... Un amour secret. C'était ce qu'il avait vécu avec lui. Il ne s'était jamais si senti heureux qu'en sa présence, quand ils étaient tout les deux. Rien qu'à cette idée il sentait son cœur s'emballer. Il était tellement beau ainsi...

*Il est bien dommage que tout soit fini*

Détournant son regard, il ne remarqua pas le départ précipité du Survivant...

Poudlard, Second étage (22h)

Sa mère avait donc quelque chose pour lui... Etrange. Pourquoi ne pas le faire passer par son père ? A la fois las et fatigué, il se dirigeait tranquillement dans le couloir avant que d'un coup, quelque chose le saisisse et l'envoie dans les toilettes de Mimi. Pensant tout d'abord que cela devait être "son Ombre" il ne s'offusqua pas, baissant la tête en signe de soumission... Mais il comprit bien vite son erreur de jugement.

_-Potter..._

Relevant la tête, son regard impassible ne lâcha pas une seconde le visage coléreux de son Gryffondor. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être attirant ainsi avec ses cheveux en bataille et son regard flamboyant... Non il ne devait pas partir ainsi... Il n'en avait pas le droit...

_-Ca te prend souvent de jeter des gens dans des toilettes ?_

Sa voix était froide, sans attache.

*Comprendras-tu que la fin est venu Harry..? L'accepteras-tu ? Fais-le de toi-même 'Ry... Ou je piétinerai de moi-même tes sentiments jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus.*

**.Oo**

Quand j'aplatis la personne contre le mur, je faillis soupirer de bonheur. Je ne m'étais pas tromper. Toute fois je déchantai vite :

_- Potter..._

La voix était froide. Le visage était neutre. Mort. Sans vie, sans rien. Très frustrant, et gênant, me donnant envie de lui mettre des baffes, franchement. Plongeant mes yeux vers dans ceux gris de ma moitié, je croisais les bras sur mon torse. Je voulais une explication et j'allais en avoir une, quitte à me battre pour l'obtenir ! Fois de Potter !

_-Ca te prend souvent de jeter des gens dans des toilettes ?_

**- Non, mais je veux une explication Malfoy ! Alors tu va prendre ce qui te sert de couilles a deux mains, et m'expliquer pourquoi non d'un hippogriffe chauve, tu m'évites comme la peste ! Même quand on n'était pas … pas ensemble, tu ne m'évitais pas, connard ! Alors explique !**

Le « Malfoy » avait été méprisant et froid. Le « connard » chaud et énervé, mais également accompagné d'un geste. Un coup de poing. Mais pas sur le beau visage aristocratique. Sur le mur. Et le mur, lui s'en plaignait beaucoup, c'était douloureux, la preuve, il en saignait ! A non … C'était mon poing qui saignait … Bah on s'en fout, je veux une réponse … Je crois que je suis tellement énervé que je ne ressens plus rien physiquement …

**- Je ne sais pas pour qui tu te prends exactement, mais j'ai bien l'intension de te faire cracher le morceau. Si tu as perdu la mémoire je vais te la ramener … Sinon, je veux une bonne raison ! Et rapidement, sinon je te promets Malfoy que ta lignée s'éteindra avec toi ! Suis-je clair ?**

Ma voix était tranchante et brusque. A la fois paniqué et enragé, je donnais tout ce que j'avais dans chiottes. Ici j'allais récupérer ce qui me tenait à cœur ou tout perdre …

Je regardais le serpentard face à moi. Ses yeux gris sans expression, son visage fin sans émotion, son maintient m'en foutiste. Ou était passé le Draco d'avant ? Celui qui se serait suicidé plutôt que de laisser une mèche folle cacher son regard de tueur ? Ou était le prince, toujours au courant de tout, entouré de sa coure de serpent ? Depuis son retour, il s'isolait, restait seul, ne parlait presque plus … Je voulais récupérer mon Draco Malfoy. Même si je devais le laisser à quelqu'un d'autre pour qu'il soit bien, je voulais revoir la flamme dans les yeux anthracite ! Quitte à redevenir celui qui le ferait rager et hurler de haine. Mais quelque chose, pas de l'indifférence … Ca faisait trop mal …

**.Oo**

* Mais dans quoi je me suis encore fourré...?*

Plaqué contre un mur avec un Harry bien trop près pour sa vertu, Drago s'efforçait de garder son masque de neutralité placardé au visage... Chose plutôt difficile. La présence du petit brun le perturbait de plus en plus. Le regarder là, ses bras croisés, son regard émeraude bouleversé et à la fois bouleversant avait le don de réveiller des choses en lui qu'il aurait préféré laisser enterrées au plus profond de lui. Pourquoi fallait-il que les choses soient toujours compliquées ?

**- Non, mais je veux une explication Malfoy ! Alors tu va prendre ce qui te sert de couilles a deux mains, et m'expliquer pourquoi non d'un hippogriffe chauve, tu m'évites comme la peste ! Même quand on n'était pas … pas ensemble, tu ne m'évitais pas, connard ! Alors explique ! Je ne sais pas pour qui tu te prends exactement, mais j'ai bien l'intension de te faire cracher le morceau. Si tu as perdu la mémoire je vais te la ramener … Sinon, je veux une bonne raison ! Et rapidement, sinon je te promets Malfoy que ta lignée s'éteindra avec toi ! Suis-je clair ?**

Haussant un sourcil devant ses expressions très... très poétiques, il reteint de peu un sourire qui traitre, voulait apparaitre sur ses lèvres devant son attitude à la fois mignonne et amusante. C'était donc pour des explications qu'il se retrouvait ainsi... Il n'avait pas pensé à ce léger petit détail... Ni prit en compte le caractère impulsif typiquement griffonien de son Harry. Ce qui était à ses yeux une grosse erreur pour un Malfoy. Il était décidément à côté de la plaque depuis son retour. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne !

_-Je ne t'évite pas. J'ai d'autres préoccupations, tout simplement._

*Oui... Avec ce ton détaché cela va beaucoup mieux. Ne surtout pas rentrer dans les détails c'est ce qu'il faut... Par contre mon cher Drago, tu pourrais cependant éviter de laisser balayer ton regard sur son corps ! Oui tout à fait ! Laisse son torse fin tranquille. Pas besoin d'admirer la carrure de ses épaules... Ni le hâle de sa peau ! Après tout, tu ne laisseras plus traîner tes lèvres sur sa peau appétissante... N'est-ce pas Drago ? ... N'est-ce pas? Par Merlin il faut que j'arrête de le détailler du regard sinon je...Tiens... Il saigne ?*

Ses yeux n'arrivaient à lâcher la vision de ces gouttes écarlates s'échappant mollement du poing serré de Potter. Il en avait le tournis... Ce sang, s'était l'énergie même du sorcier qu'il était. L'essence de son être, ce qui faisait brûler ses prunelles, qui faisait pulser son cœur à une vitesse folle lors de leurs ébats... C'était lui, tout simplement. Il avait tellement envie de le posséder... Là, maintenant, tout de suite. Le faire sien comme jamais il n'a pu le faire. M****e qu'est ce qu'il le voulait... Mais il ne pouvait pas... Non il ne pouvait décidément pas...

S'approchant plus près de lui, il laissa ses doigts effleurer son bras en des arabesques folles, se sentant déjà ivre à ce simple contact. Il ne pouvait pas avoir Potter pour lui... Mais pourrait-il avoir une infime partie de lui ? Prenant son poignet avec délicatesse, il porta la main ensanglantée à ses lèvres, déposant tout d'abord un chaste baiser sur la peau meurtrie. La situation l'électrisait totalement. Passant lentement la langue sur la plaie, il finit par s'humidifier les lèvres avant d'éloigner la main de son visage, sortant alors sa baguette pour soigner le jeune homme.

_-Fais un peu attention à toi._ *voix froide*

Il jouait bien trop avec le feu. Oh oui, beaucoup trop... Et pourtant il ne dirait pas non de se brûler un peu...

**.Oo**

Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais furieusement envie de l'embrasser. Pendant que je le regardai, ses yeux gris, sa peau blanche et ses lèvres rouges, j'avais envie de me jeter sur lui. Unique chose me sauvant de cet embarassement : la colère. Celle de savoir qu'il m'ignorait. N'importe qui, oui. Mais pas lui, pas Malfoy, pas Draco !

_-Je ne t'évite pas. J'ai d'autres préoccupations, tout simplement._

D'autre … préoccupations … Je répétai les mots a voix haute même, pour les entendre avec ma propre voix. Lentement, la voix atone, éteinte. Il avait d'autre préoccupation, assez importante pour ne même pas me regarder ? Quelles étaient-elles ? Elles devaient être de vie ou de mort, car sinon, cela impliquerait que Draco m'évitait, et ça … Je ne voulais même pas y penser …

Quand je relevais les yeux, je chopai son regard baladé sur moi. Oui, l'attraction était toujours la, je combattis la tentation de laisser un soupire de soulagement m'échapper, il ne fallait pas se réjouir trop vite. S'il y avait le début, je pouvais refaire notre relation, mais têtu comme un dragon était le mien, aussi j'allais devoir faire main de fer dans gant de velours si je voulais arriver au bon résultat. Mon coté serpentard allait devoir prendre le dessus. Manipuler, oui … Ciel, dans quoi allais je encore me fourrer …

Les yeux de Draco me brulaient la peau, mais je ne bougeai pas pour autant, rien ne changea en moi. Bon, d'accord, mon souffle s'accéléra un peu, et les rougeurs de mes joues aussi, mais cela pouvait passer pour de la colère. Alors je laissais courir.

Et puis Draco me toucha. Et je crois que je perdis pied avec la réalité. Ses doigts sur moi, ses mains, sa peau … Tout cela rendait mon monde uniquement capable de tourner autour de lui, uniquement capable de penser à lui, de vivre pour lui, par lui … Mes yeux, vert profond et brillant maintenant, étaient collé au visage un peu plus haut du sol que le mien, complètement immergé dans les lagon gris.

Puis Draco leva ma main, l'embrassa et … quand sa langue toucha ma peau, mes yeux se fermèrent à demi, ma tête se pencha sur la droite et un gémissement de fond de gorge m'échappa. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne m'avait pas touché. Mon corps brulait, c'était horrible … J'avais besoin de lui, maintenant. S'il me laissait la … je crois bien que je serais capable du pire.

_- Fais un peu attention à toi. _

La voix était froide. Trop froide. Quelque chose se cassa en moi, et mon self contrôle se consuma sous la chaleur de mes hormones et de ma colère, je suppose. Je me jetais sur Draco et violai sa bouche avec la mienne. Une de mes mains alla se caller dans ses cheveux, serrant fortement les fins fils d'ange, et l'autre attrapa la cravate, près a l'étrangler s'il le fallait.

***Il avait « snapé », perdu le contrôle. Et il n'était pas près de le regagner, non. Car cela lui vaudrait la perde de la peau contre la sienne, il le savait.***

**- COULISSES - **

**Moka : ** Alors la personne qui interprète Draco Malfoy a changée. En effet, l'autre a disparu. Mais comme de toute manière ce Draco la sera différent, ça ne change pas grand-chose. Le Rp s'écrit lentement, pour l'instant il n'y pas de suite, nous sommes en plein de dans. Je posterai la suite 4 par 4 jusqu'à la fin. Et s'il y a une suite je vous le ferai savoir. Merci de continuer a lire quand même !


End file.
